Swept Away
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sequel to While You Were Out. Lorenzo takes Elizabeth to his Italian mansion and Ric calls, demanding to know where his wife is.


**Pairing: Lorenzo/Elizabeth**

**Rating: R/NC-17**

**Status: Sequel to While You Were Out**

**FYI: **This happens after Lorenzo takes Elizabeth away to keep her safe from Ric.

**Swept Away (C)**

_Lorenzo's home in Italy_

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom of Lorenzo's mansion and into his bedroom and saw him pick up his phone, which was ringing. She was wearing just a white bathrobe he'd gotten her and had just taken a hot shower.

This was their first real day in Italy, and Lorenzo had taken her straight to his mansion. They had left Port Charles the night before and flew all night, and Lorenzo had made love to her several times on his private jet. She thought she'd be self-conscious or uneasy, picking things up so quickly with a new man, but there was something about him that made her feel safe, and something about him that made her sure he would never hurt her like Ric.

She had fallen asleep as soon as she got to his house, since he hadn't given her much of a chance to sleep on the plane, not that her nerves would have allowed it. She slept for hours and had just gotten up in the afternoon. Lorenzo wasn't in their room when she woke up, but he'd left her some clothes and other things, and Elizabeth figured she needed a shower. She had kind of been hoping that he would join her but he hadn't come back.

He was there now and frowning a little as he listened to whoever was on the other end. He looked so serious and she kind of wanted to punish him for not being there when she woke up so Elizabeth caught his gaze and smirked wickedly. Her fingers toyed with the belt of her white silk robe and slowly, she pulled it loose. Her robe parted, letting him see that she was naked underneath it, and Lorenzo just stared at her.

Smiling even more wickedly, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, baring her damp, naked body to his hungry gaze. Lorenzo licked his lips, still holding his phone to his ear, and motioned for her to come closer.

Elizabeth moved over to where he was, swinging her hips, and he gestured for her to get on the bed. She crawled up and sat next to him and he waved his hand for her to get back and sit against the headboard.

She did as she was told, smiling at him, and brought her knees up so she could rest her arms on them. He had a full view of everything but couldn't do much because he was still on the phone.

Lorenzo brushed her arms off her knees and pulled her feet a little toward him so that her knees stayed tented but her legs were open wider. Surprised, Elizabeth looked at him but he motioned for her to stay where she was, then held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

He set the phone on the night stand and she could hear someone talking. Lorenzo crawled forward and kissed her sweetly, and Elizabeth closed her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks as he kissed her. Lorenzo pulled back and kissed her chin, then down her neck and past her breasts and her stomach until he was crouched between her legs right at her center.

Elizabeth gasped at how close he was and Lorenzo reached out and clicked the speaker button on his phone so that she could hear who it was on the other end.

"_I need to know where you are! You can't just disappear without a word!"_

Elizabeth looked at him, terrified, when she heard Ric's voice, but Lorenzo just smirked back at her and lowered his head, kissing the very center of her. She leaned her head back and bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

Lorenzo's rough hands were on her thighs to keep her from moving, and Elizabeth put a hand on the back of his head. Her fingers were tangled in his silky black hair and she guided him with her hand as he teased her swollen slit with his tongue.

His tongue moved up and down in her wet paradise, making her breath faster, and Elizabeth almost let out a moan.

"_You were supposed to call me and we were supposed to work out a deal about taking down Sonny and Jason, and you left me hanging! And now my wife is missing too! I saw you fucking her on camera, you son of a bitch!"_

Lorenzo greedily plunged his tongue into her blazing core, his hands pushing her hips into the mattress to keep her where she was, and it was getting harder to stay quiet. Elizabeth's nails scraped his scalp. He'd never gone down on her and she was enjoying this more than she thought was possible. He knew exactly what to do and exactly how to lick, nip, and suck on her to drive her to bliss.

"_If you don't get back here I'll have you charged with rape! I'll destroy the tape and make Elizabeth say you raped her!"_

She couldn't help it and let out a humming moan. Ric might have heard it, because he paused but he must have thought it was nothing because he kept yelling. Lorenzo's tongue was pushing her closer and closer to the edge, and Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be long before she was done.

"_You better get back here you asshole!"_

Just when she thought she'd reached her limit, Lorenzo pulled back. Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan, glaring at him, and he smiled wickedly. This time Ric did hear her.

"_What the hell was that? Is someone there? Say something damn it!"_

Lorenzo kissed her thighs and up her stomach before he kissed her breasts, sucking on them until her nipples were swollen. Elizabeth tried to stay quiet as he lavished her hot peaks with attention, a little rough but not enough to hurt her in any way.

Her body throbbed from being so close to bliss and then being denied, and Elizabeth threw her head from side to side as he kissed and sucked on her breasts. Lorenzo moved to her neck, which was already bruised from where he'd kissed her and nibbled on her before in the plane, and then pulled her soft earlobe into his mouth.

But Elizabeth couldn't take his teasing anymore and her nails bit into his strong shoulders. "Lorenzo, please!" she burst out "I need you inside of me!"

"_ELIZABETH!"_

He recognized her voice and she could tell he was shocked and angry but Elizabeth didn't care. All she cared about was finding her release with Lorenzo at her side. She didn't even care that her ex-husband was on the phone and could hear every sound they made. She groaned a little when he pulled back, getting off the bed to quickly take off his shirt, pants, and underwear, before joining her on the bed as naked as she was.

Lorenzo kissed her deeply as Ric roared and yelled, and she pulled him as close to her body as she could get him. His hands moved under her back and down, until they were under her ass, squeezing her roughly and lifting her up.

Her blazing hot center met his engorged dick and Elizabeth ground against him. Lorenzo's hands underneath her butt rubbed her up against him just how he wanted, and he braced her against him long enough to grab her legs and throw them over his shoulders so the backs of her legs were against his chest.

He grabbed her body again, tilting her bottom up in the air as he knelt on the bed. She was flat on her back now with her lower body tilted up and her calves on his shoulder, and that was how he wanted her.

"_YOU HAVE MY WIFE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW?!"_

Lorenzo grinned and tossed his head to get the hair out of his face, looking down at her hungrily. Elizabeth gazed up at him and just groaned, "please, baby."

"_ELIZABETH what the hell do you think you're doing? YOU ARE MY WIFE!"_

Lorenzo pushed her legs a little further apart while keeping them on his shoulders and his massive throbbing cock pressed at her entrance. Elizabeth relaxed so her muscles were nice and limber and welcomed him eagerly, pushing herself with her elbows to get closer to him.

His pulsing rod stretched her core gently at first, but not for long. Knowing that she was more than ready for him Lorenzo didn't wait long at all. Elizabeth let out a scream when he slammed all the way into her with one powerful thrust, not even giving her a chance to get used to him like he had every other time he'd made love to her in the last day.

"_Elizabeth how could you do this to me? You're a whore!"_

She didn't even hear him. Lorenzo was all the way inside her, so deep it almost hurt, but eh filled her up so completely and she loved how thick and full he felt inside of her. She wailed as he pulled out but didn't have to worry because Lorenzo gripped her legs to keep her firmly against him and started slamming into her like a man possessed, as hard as he could.

He would have worried about hurting her but Elizabeth was howling and screaming and enjoying herself and so he kept at it, ramming into her with all his strength. She was such a tiny woman and he worried that she felt like she was being split in two but she kept urging him on.

"Harder, baby, please! Harder!"

"_You fucking whore! I'll make sure you regret this Elizabeth! You slut! You'll pay for this!"_

Lorenzo's knees dug into the mattress and he moved faster, thrusting powerfully and madly deep into her searing channel as she howled for more. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and exploded inside of her, filling her with his molten hot cum, gushing until there wasn't anything left to give her.

He felt weak after his intense climax but slowly lowered her legs from his shoulders, but he stayed inside of her as he let her legs fall and slumped on top of her so that he lay half on top of her. His hips were still thrusting but slower now, and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his back and screamed when she finally came. Her muscles clamped down around him and Lorenzo let out a moan when her body sucked him in even deeper, taking everything he had and pulling him in until they were locked together.

"_You god damn cunt, I'll find you and make you pay for this-_"

Elizabeth pushed his hair out of his face and kissed Lorenzo softly, putting her hands on his ass and pressing down when he tried to pull out of her. He looked at her but she shook her head. "I want you to stay inside me. Don't move. You feel so good, baby."

Lorenzo smiled at her as ric kept yelling. "Give me ten minutes, angel and I'll be ready for more."

"Me too," she promised with a smug smile.

"But this time" he reached for his phone preparing to turn it off as Ric called him every name in the book. "no more conference calls."

**The End. **


End file.
